pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
EP005 Pokémon!
Archivo:Cara_de_Mew.pngBuenos dias chicos,durmieron bien?bueno...nuestros heroes ya estan despertando...veamos(pensando:wakala esto parece Big Brother :P) Archivo:Ricky_takuta_MM.pngBuenos dias paula,buenos dias tadeo,buenos di...Oh!Owl que haces ahi con tu teclado,¿No dormiste anoche? Archivo:Owl_MM.pnglo lamento ricky,pero esque sufro de imsomnio,y decidi escribir unas cuantas canciones... Archivo:Paula_estilo_MM.pngAver,dejanos escuchar una :) Archivo:Tadeo_MM.pngsi,veamos que tan bueno eres Archivo:Owl_MM.pngbueno,salgan Hoothoot y Gear,apollenme con canto citadino... Archivo:Cara_de_Hoothoot.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Gear.png♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫ Archivo:Owl_MM.pngthumb|300px|right|Owl tocando fireflies en su cuarto en el centro pokémon de ciudad safreYou would not believe your eyes If ten million fireflies Lit up the world as I fell asleep Cause they fill the open air And leave teardrops everywhere You'd think me rude, but I Would just stand and stare. I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd Rather stay awake when I'm asleep, Cause everything is never as it seems. Cause I'd get a thousand hugs From ten thousand lightening bugs As they tried to teach me how to dance. A foxtrot above my head, A sock-hop beneath my bed, The disco ball is just hanging by a thread. I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd Rather stay awake when I'm asleep, Cause everything is never as it seems. (When I fall asleep.) Leave my door open just a crack. (Please take me away from here.) Cause I feel like such an insomniac. (Please take me away from here.) Why do I tire of counting sheep? (Please take me away from here.) When I'm far too tired to fall asleep To ten million fireflies. I'm weird, cause I hate goodbyes I got misty eyes as they said farewell. But I'll know where several are If my dreams get real bizarre Cause I saved a few, And I keep them in a jar. I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd Rather stay awake when I'm asleep, Cause everything is never as it seems. (When I fall asleep.) I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd Rather stay awake when I'm asleep Because my dreams are bursting at the seams Archivo:Ricky_takuta_MM.pngWow...enserio bueno Archivo:Paula_estilo_MM.pngNo me lo creo :O Archivo:Tadeo_MM.pngeso lo escribiste añoche? Archivo:Owl_MM.pngsi... Archivo:Ricky_takuta_MM.pngBueno,ya tenemos que salir a la batalla de Tadeo Archivo:Tadeo_MM.pngSabes de que tipo es el lider Archivo:Owl_MM.pngsi,se especializa en tipo Aural Archivo:Paula_estilo_MM.pngArchivo:Tadeo_MM.pngArchivo:Ricky_takuta_MM.pngo.O...Oh oh Archivo:Owl_MM.pngmira,estudie una buena forma de vencerlo.tienes 2 pokémon de hierva verdad? Archivo:Tadeo_MM.pngSi Archivo:Owl_MM.pngenseñales energibola y a cactmille has que pueda aprender patada voladora o puñetazo.si conoce Proteccion mejor Archivo:Tadeo_MM.pngBueno,voy a entrenar.ahora vuelvo Archivo:Paula_estilo_MM.pngOk...bueno ya se fue,entonses,que planean ustedes? Archivo:Ricky_takuta_MM.pngpues escuche que habia un concurso pokémon hoy en el auditorio de la ciudad. Archivo:Owl_MM.pngentra tu.,yo voy a caminar por la ciudad,¿Me acompañas paula? Archivo:Paula_estilo_MM.pngClaro,suerte ricky Archivo:Ricky_takuta_MM.pngGracias... Archivo:Owl_MM.pngbueno,conosco un lugar bueno para caminar.. Archivo:Cara_de_Mew.pngWow..parece que owl conoce bien la ciudad,miren esta llevando a paula al parque de ciudad safre... Archivo:Owl_MM.pngSiempre vengo aqui,muchos entrenadores se reunen en el centro para luchar o hacer amigos Archivo:Paula_estilo_MM.pngmira ese de aya... Archivo:Mimo_MM.png...O.O? Archivo:Paula_estilo_MM.pngSi tu! deja de hacer mimadas y ven a pelear Archivo:Mimo_MM.pngArchivo:Mimo_MM.png>:( Archivo:Paula_estilo_MM.pngOh no,son dos Archivo:Owl_MM.pngDescuida yo te ayudo Archivo:Paula_estilo_MM.pngMuy bien,pero que te quede claro que tu no eres mi tipo,TADEO ES TODO PARA MI...todos lo saben,a ecepcion de...EL! Archivo:Owl_MM.pngMuy bien :(...bueno,a luchar >:) Archivo:VS_azelfcolori.pngArchivo:VS_Owl.pngArchivo:VS.PNGArchivo:VS_Mimo.pngArchivo:VS_Mimo.png Archivo:Mimo_MM.pngArchivo:Mimo_MM.png(Lanzan su Pokebola) Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.pngArchivo:Cara_De_Laprice.png(hacen su sonido) Archivo:Paula_estilo_MM.pngArchivo:Owl_MM.pngSalgan!(Lanzan su ball) Archivo:Cara_de_Cleffa_brilllante.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Gear.png>:D Archivo:Mimo_MM.png!!!!! Archivo:Cara_De_Laprice.pngLaaaapriicee!!!!(Usa rayo hielo hacia gear) Archivo:Cara_de_Gear.pngBrrrr...(queda congelado) Archivo:Paula_estilo_MM.pngCleffa! metronomo presision 35.0! Archivo:Mimo_MM.pngò.Ó?! Archivo:Cara_de_Cleffa_brilllante.pngClefa!!!(empieza a mover sus dedos y luego lanza una gran llamarada que descongela a gear y debilita a laprice,dejandolo muy debil) Archivo:Mimo_MM.pngArchivo:Mimo_MM.png(se hacen gestos entre si para comunicarse)...>:O!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.pngKasam...(se teletransporta) Archivo:Owl_MM.pngYa se!(se secretea con paula) Archivo:Paula_estilo_MM.pngCleffa,usa Bostezo en laprice! Archivo:Cara_de_Cleffa_brilllante.pngCleffa!!...OAAAAHHH!!!! Archivo:Cara_De_Laprice.pngLapri...zzzzz... Archivo:Mimo_MM.png!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.pngAlakazam!!!(aparece detras de cleffa y prepara su ataque cucharon)Alakasan!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Cleffa_brilllante.pngO.o!!! Archivo:Owl_MM.pngGear!!! ataqua con canto citadino!! Archivo:Cara_de_Gear.pngGear!!♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Alakazam.pngArchivo:Cara_De_Laprice.png:O!!!(el ataque los altera y caen debilitados)X_x Archivo:Mimo_MM.pngArchivo:Mimo_MM.png:(...(se van) Archivo:Owl_MM.pngArchivo:Paula_estilo_MM.pngVivaa ganamos!!! Archivo:Tadeo_MM.pngArchivo:Ricky_takuta_MM.pngllegamos...que paso Archivo:Paula_estilo_MM.pngvencimos a nos mimos...ricky¿ganaste un liston? Archivo:Ricky_takuta_MM.pngno...la gano otro tipo...presiento que sera mi rival Archivo:Tadeo_MM.pngyo ya estoy listo para mi batalla :) Archivo:Owl_MM.pngbueno,te deseo suerte,pero me tengo que ir,voy a empezar mi carrera como coordinador Archivo:Paula_estilo_MM.pngArchivo:Ricky_takuta_MM.pngArchivo:Tadeo_MM.pngAdios!! Archivo:Cara_de_Mew.pngBueno,nuestros heroes ya se dirigen a la batalla de gimnacio de tadeo...¿Quien sera el/la lider de ciudad safre?... Esta historia continuara... Categoría:Episodios de Pokémon!